Talk:Merlin/@comment-82.181.129.29-20170520134721/@comment-28048698-20170521215441
I strongly disagree with the whole argument. Let me explain why: First of all we need to use two different terms here: "easy" and "possible". They are not the same, obviously. The new challenges we face nowadays (more than one HP bar, for example) are EASY with the help of Merlin, and are POSSIBLE without his help. Very easy to understand, right? Nowadays the players use Merlin very often the same way they used Waver very often before, just like FGOHikaru already said. And why that happen? Because Waver was the god-tier support in the past meta, and Merlin is the god-tier support in the current meta. Now... Merlin cause disbalance in the game? Not at all. Waver disbalanced the game back then? No, right? Because even without Merlin, the players can still keep beating the events and the story; yes, even Shinjuku. Maybe Merlin help a lot because he give long-term support (HP regen five turns, NP regen five turns, passive NP gain, etc). But any player willing to use his/her brain, or to look in youtube/wiki some strategies can do the same thing without Merlin. "Yeah, but Merlin is a god doing that". That's right, that's why those challenges with him are EASY, however, without him are POSSIBLE, the player can still do it, it will take him just more turns, more time, maybe think a little more and be more careful, that's all. You need a consistent NP gain, healing and some DEF? Easy, just go Tamamo and Shielder, for example. And that's just saying ONE option. There is a lot of option if you take the time to see the fight, see the enemies and think a little. Tamamo/Irisviel/DPS, Irisviel/Shielder/DPS, Tamamo/Hans/DPS, Hans/Shielder/DPS, Tamamo/Helena/DPS, Helena/Shielder/DPS, Helena/Medea Lily/DPS, and a long etc. The problem here is how the players are used to see the things only with two colors: things are black or things are white. The Servant is OP or the Servant is a shit. This Servant disbalance the game or this Servant is just meh. You need X Servant to beat this challenge or just give up. And I am not saying both of you (Hikaru and Valeht) think like that, I'm talking about the whole FGO fandom in general. That's why from time to time we see how people talk shit about new Serants (Nightingale, Meltlilith, Kiara), because they must be OP or completly garbage, just two options. Now, it's a funny mistake here in Valeth's argument: "Sigh ... Using J. Alter is not a solid argument to begin with." "Now compare to Arturia as main DPS." Come on. With all my respect, your argument is even weaker. So we discard Jeanne Alter as a reference to use an AoE Servant? Any player with some experience in the game know how AoE Servants aren't DPS against the boss, because their NP damage multiplier is low. Artoria can help wiping the mob, not killing the boss (and we are talking about multiple HP bars, only bosses have that). If you want to compare, do it talking about single target buster Servants. Musashi, Cú Alter, Heracles, MAYBe Gilgamesh (AoE but solid boost against Servants), Bryn, Hijikata, Xuanzang, and a long etc. All of them can do a good job against Hesian Lobo, Melt, Suzuka Gozen or anyone with a good strategy and even without Merlin. Out there we have a lot of Servants, I think we already have more than one hundred. Each one with their own gameplay, with their own roles, with their own strategies. It's possible to create two similar strategies with very different Servants. Damn, I'm even sure we can beat giant Kiara with two different supports and Asterios, without Merlin and Waver (maybe Tamamo/Shielder/Asterios or Tamamo/Irisviel or Medea Lily/Asterios). In my humble opinion, Buster Servants aren't outdated. The real ones that are left behind are the Quick type Servants. Yeah, they are strong, but right now there isn't many options to use CEs (not as many as buster type or arts type, and I'm not talking about "Boost Quick Performance" CEs, I'm talking about CEs that help the whole Quick Type playstyle), and they don't have their own quick-type support yet (Merlin is the Buster-type, Tamamo the Arts-type, and Waver the neutral type).